Bad Moon Rising
by stubadingdong
Summary: Movie night again! There seems to be a lack of Trip/T'Pol stuff, so here's a little one.


TITLE: Bad Moon Rising  
  
AUTHORS: stub&Joe  
  
DATE: 01-28-03  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: Enterprise, Trip, T'Pol, Movie Night all belong to Paramount. The movie used belongs to Polygram and/or Universal. We don't make enough money to own anything good like that.  
  
SUMMARY: Another entry in the Til Tuesday Series (or, the Movie Night Series if you haven't been to the Pecan Pie Chronicles lately).  
  
  
  
Commander Tucker leaned forward in his chair, chin in his palm. T'Pol noticed his eyes were wide with interest. This week they were watching some film about lycanthropy. The Vulcan had to admit that Humans had much creativity and were often able to channel it into some interesting mediums. She'd sat still through the movie while her neighbor jumped and laughed periodically, mumbling things like, "I love that part!" or "Damn, forgot about that." T'Pol found watching the engineer's reactions to be more fascinating than the screen in front of her.  
  
Trip turned to her and smiled. "This part's great, T'Pol. If it doesn't freak you out then I dunno what will." He even pointed to the screen to make sure she was watching, and turned back to it himself.  
  
T'Pol's gaze settled on the movie before her. A man was in what appeared to be a subway station. He was alone. Illogical she thought. He would hardly be alone. The man wound his way through narrow tunnels while something followed him. T'Pol raised an eyebrow. The man started running as he caught a glimpse of something.  
  
The commander turned to her again to gauge her reaction. He was grinning widely. Trip nudged her with his shoulder, leaning in close. "How 'bout that, huh?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
The Vulcan turned to him. "It is illogical that this man would be chased alone in such a public facility."  
  
Trip sighed. "You have to suspend your disbelief, T'Pol. Makes the film better. Trust me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," he said, "it's fun."  
  
Lifting a brow, she reluctantly agreed. "Very well," T'Pol said. After a pause she continued, "I will attempt to suspend my disbelief with one request."  
  
"What's that?" Trip asked. He'd returned his attention to the film.  
  
"There is no need for you to disrupt your enjoyment by looking to me for approval. I will let you know what I think of it at the end of the film."  
  
Trip turned back towards her and smiled. "Fair enough," he said with a wink.  
  
She was able to refrain from commenting for the rest of the movie. As had Commander Tucker. T'Pol presumed they'd pick up their discussion where they left off earlier. She waited patiently for the lights to come up.  
  
Commander Tucker did not disappoint. As everyone filed out he turned in his seat and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"What was the point?" she asked.  
  
"The point?" Trip asked incredulously. "To build suspense! To scare you!"  
  
"Vulcans don't get scared," stated T'Pol matter-of-factly.  
  
Trip raised his eyebrows at her. "Not even a little? I'm not buyin' that. Everybody's scared of something."  
  
"I'm not afraid of monsters, much less a mythical creature like a werewolf." She stood up and stretched.  
  
"Doesn't have to be a monster," Trip said, also standing. "Or even a werewolf."  
  
"I'm not afraid of subways either."  
  
Trip laughed at this. "It wasn't the subway that was scary. It was the emptiness of it. The guy saw there was no one around to help him. He knew he was gonna get ripped to shreds. Hell, that's enough to scare the crap outta me."  
  
T'Pol thought about this for a moment then said, "I'm not afraid to die."  
  
"Not even a violent death like that?"  
  
"No one can predict their own death, therefore it is illogical to be afraid of it."  
  
"What about dyin' all alone? I think that scares just about anybody."  
  
She was silent. He had a point. She realized that she did not want to be alone for the rest of her life. If there was one thing she'd learned from these Humans, it was that companionship was a valuable asset.  
  
A gentle hand on her shoulder snapped her out of that thought. T'Pol looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. Trip was smiling at her.  
  
"You won't die alone, T'Pol," he said quietly. "Not if I can help it."  
  
They stood gazing at one another a moment before T'Pol spoke. "What makes you so certain of that, Mr. Tucker?"  
  
Trip considered that for a moment then grinned broadly. "The lack of subway corridors on Enterprise."   
  
T'Pol's face softened slightly. "Your confidence is inspiring, Commander."   
  
"Don't forget the low werewolf population either." Trip was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Good night, Commander Tucker." T'Pol walked towards the door with the faintest hint of amusement on her face.   
  
Trip called after her. "You're sure you'll be ok walkin' back to your quarters? Alone in the corridors?"  
  
T'Pol turned to face him. "I think I'll manage. Good night."  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
